Euclid
by Brendalwood
Summary: Elizabeth recalls how she striggled with Math in order to help a young Stevie. She remembers her childhood and her parents. Talk of Baghdad and snuggles with Henry


one shot about Math, Elizabeth and her dad, then and when the McCords were still so little

Reviews loved!

I own nothing - MSec is not mine in any way

Bren

...

"Mom- I hate math" 9 year old Stevie McCord presented her mom with a slightly crumpled test paper. Emblazoned on the front was a large Red F

"I am gonna fail grade 4 because I can't figure out multiplication and division. And you and daddy are gonna always be disappointed in me because I am STUPID!" She dropped the paper on the kitchen table and ran upstairs to her room.

5 year old Alison and 3 year old Jason looked up from their cookies and apple juice. "Mamma what's muddipicashun ?" Jason asked seriously. Ali had another concern. "Mommy, is OK that I like Math? It's super fun! Is Stevie gonna hate me?"

Elizabeth sighed. Her job at the CIA had sometimes been easier than this stay- at-home mom gig. Three little people who meant everything to her now counted on her for every little thing and she was convinced, secretly that she was going to screw this all up. But she took a deep breath and addressed the two tiny McCords who gazed expectantly at her.

"Hey guys, Stevie's doing some hard big kid Math at school. She's in Grade 4. Ali honey you do a great job with your skip counting and your grouping in kindergarten and Dad and I are really proud of you".

Their raven haired daughter beamed and grabbed another cookie. "That makes 3 cookies and you said we could have 2 or 3" she intoned seriously. Elizabeth sighed, and mumbled to herself - probably should let you have a dozen each because I am making pork chops and that's not going to turn out well- our loud she called "Jason honey it's called Multiplication and it's when you make big groups out of little groups. It's fun for a lot of kids, Stevie is just a bit stuck."

She put a Disney movie on for the two youngest, smoothed out the test and headed upstairs. She left strict instructions not to eat all of the cookies cooking on the rack. Grabbing a handful and two glasses of juice up the stairs she went.

It broke her heart a little when she saw the dried tears on her eldest daughter's cheeks. "I am not mad at you and your father and I are always proud of you Stevie" she moved to sit on the bed. I looked at this. I think if we take a couple of hours this weekend and play some games, do some drills your dad and I can help you raise your grade. I am

Not disappointed in you - I am disappointed that you even think I could feel that way! You aren't stupid and for some people Math makes more sense when you get a little older".

Stevie's blue eyes stared into the wise, comforting eyes of her beautiful mother. " You think that's true Mom?" With a trademark snort and a sideways hug Elizabeth recalled gently " it's what happened to me." She handed out the cookies and the juice.

"But mom- you got a degree in Math- straight A's. You are a genius, Dad says so". Elizabeth smiled at this, her lips quirking, her heart fluttering; knowing her husband cared enough, always, to brag about her to the kids. "I wouldn't say genius sweetie. In fact when I was your age - I had trouble with math and it was MY dad, your grandpa Adams, who showed me how to make friends with numbers. I went from an F in grade 4 to an A in grade six.

"Mommy, that's crazy! You got an F? What did your parents do? " Ducking her head at the memory she began to relive it...

_Ben Adams looked down at the report card his daughter had just handed him. Elizabeth Adams please explain yourself. The almost 10 year old shuddered a little. This was trouble, BIG trouble and she knew she deserved every bit of it. " When Math started in September it was fun- measuring things, building shapes, baking to learn about fractions, but then we had to do times tables and it was hard and boring just memorizing them. Plus Math is after lunch and sometimes I'm tired and when I failed the first test Mrs. Purdue said not to worry, that it was unusual for me. So I tried to study them but the class was doing division and I fell behind. Then they started doing algebra - the equations and everything needed the times tables and Grandma was really sick and you were working hard in November and December and so I didn't want to bug you so when the teacher sent home notes and my tests with the F's. I, I ... I". She looked up at her dad to see if there was any grace at all and then she glanced at her mother and seeing her face made Lizzie Adams wish she was a bug. Her father spoke sharply, "I remember signing a lot of A papers" Lizzie squirmed. "Yes sir. I turned the F into an A and I told Mrs Purdy you were tutoring me."_

_Ok Lizzie. Two things. Failing and needing help is not why you are in deep trouble miss. "It's not Dad?" she tried to play confused and her dad chuckled. "No missy. It was a hard fall and you spent a lot of time at Aunt Joan's and then Grandma died. Ben glanced at his wife who nodded and then swallowed hard. "Tell you what Lizzie. You are grounded for a month. You are going to get some Math help from me now that I am home more, and you are going to apologize to your teacher on Monday, and you are going to write me an essay on why lying is intolerable, and why cheaters come to a bad end. Finally I am going to give you a spanking that you'll remember for a very long time._

_Elizabeth nodded. Deep down she was thoroughly ashamed of herself and she knew she had messed up. A whole month and a spanking! She was a big girl. Her birthday was the end of next month... and her tenth! She nodded miserably. "Yes sir, and I'll never do it again. I knew it was wrong and I just hoped the problem would go away. But it didn't and then today was report card day and there are comments and letters and I knew I couldn't change it and I just felt really lost dad. You should punish me. I am stupid and bad!" She ran to her room. _

_About 3 minutes later Suzanne Adams poked her head in. She sat on the bed and Lizzie threw herself against her mom and just sobbed. Suzanne spoke softly. " I love you my girl. You handled so much this fall. With Grandma sick and your dad out of town for work- you stepped up. You cared for William, you cleaned up in the barn. You went to school no matter how tired you were. You haven't been a little girl for quite some weeks. So know this Elizabeth Adams. We are very proud of you and this was a bad judgment call. You are neither bad, nor stupid. You made some poor choices. We'll all get through it and you'll survive this punishment and hopefully the next time you are tempted to make a poor choice you'll remember these consequences. We love you. _

_Lizzie felt a weight lift. "You think I can learn this stuff?" Ben answered from the door. Starting tomorrow you will. Tonight you'll take your medicine and go to bed early. Tomorrow is a new day". _

_Elizabeth smiled "Mom and Dad I feel better. Thank you for giving me another chance. But do I really need a spanking? I am too old. Her big blue eyes pleaded with those of her father's. "Can I do another punishment - please? I promise if I mess it up you can spank me then. I know I shouldn't have lied or cheated and I will work with dad every day, and I won't complain. Well, I won't complain much. I am a kid. And I just promised to be honest. ". Both Ben and Suzanne laughed. God Bless this strong stubborn, blunt daughter they had. Later when they went to bed Suzanne said to Ben "that girl of ours- I know you want Will to rule the world but Ben, our daughter is a force". He nodded. Jesus Suzanne. When she figures this math thing out I think we ought to look at finding a special school for her for Junior high. Something where they challenge her. More than the local public school. She's always been too big for her britches. I'll admit it. Not to her just yet - but when she's an adult. Suzanne agreed. "The world is changing Ben. Women don't just waitress or clean houses or raise babies. They are lawyers and doctors and leaders. Who knows? We gave her a royal name. Our girl is an Elizabeth. She's gorgeous and brave and tough, just like the Queen of England." Ben sighed. What are her teen years going to be like? Suzanne smiled and stroked her husband's chest. "She's the best of both of us, and a whole lot of herself. We just really have to make sure our wild horse isn't broken. Drugs and boys and distractions." Ben rolled over. "But for the next 6 weeks multiplication and division.". _

"Mom you have to tell me what grandpa decided to do! You don't spank us." Stevie was all ears and Elizabeth decided that she could share this last bit of the story " Your grandparents were pretty fair people. We decided that I could do extra barn chores and that I would be grounded for 6 weeks instead of 4. No TV, and I had to go to bed early for that entire time. Believe me it sucked. I was grounded over my birthday. I almost wished I had taken the spanking. But I felt loved and respected and I, in turn, felt even more respect for them. I learned a lot from my mistake Stevie. So while you haven't resorted to cheating, let's plan to fix this problem as a family OK? The strawberry blonde nodded and gave her mom a huge hug. " you are a really good mom, Mom. I know you miss Grandma and Grandpa a lot. When you were at the CIA place Daddy would tell us how you wanted to serve America to make them be proud of you. He told us that he was really proud of you. Whenever we missed you he told us you were making our country safe for everyone. I think that's cool". Elizabeth blushes to the roots of her hair. "I didn't know that Stevie" she said, her voice growing huskier as she thought about what her job had meant for her husband and her kids. "I am glad you guys and Daddy loved me and were proud of me. Because it's hard to serve your country sometimes."

A scream from downstairs and Elizabeth flew to the family room. " Jason threw up on me" Alison was shaking with disgust. "Mommy ewww Mommy... Daddy!"

Henry McCord thought about turning around and hiding in the car for about two seconds. But he loved his wife and kids. "Professor if you go hide in the car I swear to God I will find you and make you pay. ". He laughed ruefully. "What did they eat babe?"

Stevie had examined the situation and the puddle of vomit. "They ate cookies. They ate 2 dozen oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. Super gross". Elizabeth groaned "Alison Joy McCord didn't We discuss the amount of acceptable cookie consumption before I went to talk to Stevie?" "Say what now- babe what's wrong with Stevie?" "Nothing now Daddy, Mom fixed it. And it's child abuse to make me

Clean up baby puke" with that she ran upstairs. Elizabeth yelled after her " I dare you to call CAS" while Henry grinned as he helped Alison remove her dress. " Daddy I feel sick too" and Henry raced her to the powder room. "hold on Noodle" he cautioned. Jason was sniffing and crying and there were chewed up cookies everywhere. Elizabeth got to work and she chuckled darkly. _Very funny dad! I see you out there in the ether laughing at me. She stopped for a second. She had remembered them today, along with her greatest shame, shared it with her own 9 year old and there was no alcohol, no depression, no guilt at not being in the car when the worst thing in the world had happened. Lizzie Adams McCord look at you". She felt a weight lift. For today at any rate she was proud of herself. _

Later that night after the kids had bathed and gone to bed Henry came up behind his wife and nuzzled her neck for a kiss. "Babe I talked to Stevie. You have her excited to do math." Elizabeth giggled but then turned and took his hand. Let's go sit on the front porch - I have wine from Juliet and George's last visit.

Snuggling on the porch swing she started to talk. " I don't reminisce much because it hurts - still. It's been 20 years since they died and I would go back and do math at that table again just to be with them again." Henry acknowledged her confession and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He was stunned when she told him about her breakthrough that evening. "Babe you really helped Stevie and you haven't even begun to do the Math with her. She's so impressed by you". Elizabeth grinned "until tomorrow when I embarrass her". Her husband shook his head. "That's surface stuff my dear. She u derstands your value. When you were In Iraq and we thought you were... well, let's just say Stevie was the only one old enough to get how scared I was. Elizabeth you are the mother these kids need and I am so grateful that you are here to help me raise them, and let Jason eat 100 oatmeal cookies" "it was 24 between he and Noodle" "and let the TV babysit the kids for an hour while you console our eldest". He smiled at her and she tucked her head i to his chest. "Henry, Stevie told me what you said. And well, I am sorry I put you all through that. I was so interested in serving our country that I lost sight of you and the kids. I thought I was invincible. That bullet taught me a good lesson." Henry held

her close and she could feel his breath hitch. "I love you Henry, I know I was mad about the Baghdad job. But you challenged me and I heard you and I love being a mom and a wife right now. You need me and you are my family and I understand that now." I think I just wanted to make them

Proud you know? That math thing I went through, and when it turned out that I was good, really good at it, especially geometry. My dad started calling me Euclid, and secretly I loved it. I was at a private school and I didn't understand why, but I appreciated it. I was a preppy little dork in public school but at the prep school I fit. And I was trying to impress my parents because I know they wanted two boys. Dad took me hunting and fishing and he showed me how to ride and care for horses and golf and all that guy stuff... and Mom never needed me to be a girl you know? God , I am making them sound all chauvinistic and I know now that it was just the time. Girls were taking back the tomboy label and being equal and I never want Stevie and Alison to feel less than". Henry sighed and he kissed the top of her head. "Babe you are everything to me. You and the kids. You impress me with all you do and even when I thought I wanted to throttle you I just wanted you to be safe and feel

good enough, and tonight my kids all told me that today was a good day because of Mommy."

She sat up and downed her wine. "Wanna go try for 4 on our wet couch?" He laughed. "Not even a little bit, however I did change the sheets on our bed. I even put the covers on the big pillows". She was impressed. "You voluntarily did the worst job in the whole house? God you are hot Dr. McCord!" Shhh don't jinx me woman. I still have 2 months til I defend my thesis!" She ruffled his hair and grabbed his glass of wine "you want an apology you will have to catch me". He heard her crash into the ficus tree in the foyer and he stopped for a

moment. That woman was his whole world. If she hadn't had a math scholarship to UVA he might never have met her. He could appreciate Euclid for that. "I'm coming babe".

Fin


End file.
